Blue Dragon Soulmate AU
by Kittylover23114
Summary: An Au where you have a tattoo on your wrist which grows when you meet your soul mate. We follow Marumira's life for this. We see how she meets Jibral and how their relationship grows. Has Jibrira, Juke, Shulia, and Marozola.
1. Prologue

**Sup! So I decided to use one of those story prompts for this book. And yes, It is one of those Soulmate ones. And yes, I decided to use Blue Dragon for this. Anywyas, enjoy!**

 **Also it's set in Modern Day. And the Devees are humans, so they look human. Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Dragon.**

* * *

So you're probably wondering, why does everyone have a tattoo on the wrist. Well, I'll tell you. Everyone is born with a simple tattoo. A circle, a straight line, a dot, etc. But you knew that already. You're wondering the why. It helps you find your soulmate. It starts looking complex when you start ineracting with them. Your first kiss, leaves grow. Your first time, flowers sprout up. Get married, swirls fill your arm. Most people, like my brother Marumaro, are lucky and are childhood friends with their soulmates. But there's some that have a hard time. They aren't as lucky. I'm one of those people. I gave up during middle school, telling myself that he probably lives somewhere far from me. Most likely lives in another country.

But, I have a feeling that will change today. Maybe high school will change everything.

*Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.*

"Gah!" I fell out of bed. _'Or not.'_ I got up, hitting the snooze button. "Stupid alarm." heading downstairs, yawning

"Well, someone's tired." My brother, Marumaro, said. I rolled my eyes. He chuckled. "You should be happy. You might find your soulmate."

"Or not." I sighed out.

"Why do you say that?" He looked at me, confused.

"It's not that easy for me, Maro. You got lucky, having your soul mate as your childhood BFF." I said, going to get some breakfast. Yep, my brother got lucky. His best friend, Zola, was his soulmate. I sighed out, grabbing a bowl, Coco Puffs, and milk. I made my bowl of cereal, sitting down.

Eventually, I finished, heading back upstairs to get dressed. I grabbed a light blue top, also grabbing some shorts. I grabbed my combat boots, putting them on. "Alright, ready to go." I grabbed my bag, heading downstairs. I put my bag on and went out the door, heading to the bus.

* * *

 **I know, it's short. But I will write longer chapters in the future. For now, see ya!**

 **~Kittylover23114**


	2. On the bus

**Hey! I'm back with chapter 2 and I'm sorry chapter 1 was so short. I also made a reference sheet for this au's Marumira.** **Here's a link - art/Soulmate-Au-Marumira-Reference-Sheet-626513358. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

I got on the bus 7, looking around. There was two blonds who were dressed in multiple different shades of pink and purple. In front of them was a girl wearing her auburn hair in twin braids. She had a short sleeved dark magenta shirt. She was also wearing a magenta skirt and black tennis shoes. I was about to ask if I could sit next to her when a dark green haired boy pushed me. I glared at him as he walked towards the girl. "Get up."

She looked up from her phone, frightened. "B-But I was h-here first." The girls behind her snickered. I looked at them, glaring at them. They rolled their eyes.

"Come on, loser. Don't be a bitch and get out of his seat." The one in pink said.

"B-but.." She looked at them, still scared.

"You heard them. Get out of my seat, loser." He glared at her, making her more scared. She started fiddling with her shirt bottom. "What? Are you hard of hearing? Get. Up." He grabbed her arm. I snapped and got up.

"Hey!" I jerked his hand off of her, standing between them. "She was here first, find another seat."

He grumbled, glaring at me. "Looks like a guppy thinks she can play with the sharks. This doesn't concern you, _kid_."

I glared back at him. "Go to a different seat, ass." He left, heading to the back. I sighed and looked at her. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Thanks for helping me. My name's Sahlia." She held her hand out to shake mine.

I smiled and sat down, shaking her hand. "No problem. I'm Marumira, is it okay if I sit here?"

She nodded, smiling. My smile widened. "So, who was that?"

Sahlia looked at the bully distainfully. "His name is Daryell, but he likes to be called 'Deathroy'."

I muffled a laugh. "Deathroy? Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah. But I have to thank him. If he didn't bully me, I wouldn't have met Shu, my soulmate."

I blinked, smiling softly. "Let me guess, help you after Daryell bullied you?"

She nodded, smiling. "Yeah. So are you a freshmen?"

I nodded. "Yeah. And you're a sophomore?"

She nodded. "Yep. I could help show you around."

I smiled. "That sounds great."

The bus stopped to let more students on. A girl, whose brown hair was in a bun and her bangs covered her right eye, walked on first. She was wearing a black dress with a yellow cardigen, wearing some pink glasses. She was carrying a pink bookbag and had a Harry Potter book in her hands. She smiled at Sahlia, who smiled back. "Hey Sahlia. Who's this?" She gestured to me.

"Kluke, this is Marumira. Marumira, this is Kluke." Sahlia smiled at the two of us. I smiled at Kluke, who smiled back.

"Hi!" She extended her hand to shake mine, letting me see her tattoo. She had a little feather, but it had vines extending from it. It also had leaves on the vines.

I sighed under my breath. "Congrats." I smiled softly. She looked at my wrist, my heart tattoo.

She smiled sadly. "Sorry."

I shrugged. "Doesn't bother me." I glanced at Sahlia's wrist. She had a triangle, but it had curved lines coming from it. Her wrist also had leaves on it. Kluke sat in the bench next to us, opening her book. Then two boys walked on, making Sahlia and Kluke smile at them. That told me that they were their soulmates. One had his light brown bangs in front of his right eye, making me think he was Kluke's brother. He was wearing a green and black stripped shirt. He had jeans and green sneakers on too. "Jiro!" Kluke waved him over to where she was, telling me that he wasn't her brother. I looked at his wrist as he walked by. He had a curved line for his tattoo, but he vines and leaves extending from it too. He sat down next to her, grabbing her free hand, smiling at her.

The other guy had his dark brown hair in a short ponytail, his bangs in his face. He was wearing a black short sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans, and boots. "Shu." Sahlia smiled at him, causing him to smile back. I looked at his wrist. He had a circle for his tattoo, which also had curved lines coming from it and leaves. "Shu, Jiro. This is Marumira. Marumira, this is Shu and Jiro."

I smiled at them. "Hi." They smiled back. Shu then sat in the seat behind Kluke and Jiro. I looked out the window, sighing. 'Almost every one will have a soulmate.' I thought to myself. I unzipped my bag, looking for my phone. I found it and began looking for my headphones. I eventually found them, plugging them into my phone and put them in my ears. I went to my music and clicked shuffled. The song Heathens by Twenty One Pilots came on and I listened to my music until we got to the school.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed it! See ya next time!**

 **~Kittylover23114**


	3. At school

**Hey! Time for chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Dragon**

* * *

Sahlia nudged me when the bus stopped at the school. I took my headphones out of my ears, unpluging them from my phone. I put my phone in my pocket, grabbing my bag. I put my headphones in my bag, waiting for Sahlia to get up. She grabbed her bag anf got up. I moved over and got up as well. Eventually, we made it off the buss. I watched as Shu grabbed Sahlia's hand. I started feeling jealous, wishing I had my soulmate. I felt someone nudge my shoulder, causing me to look up. Jiro looked down at me. "You'll find him eventually." He then went over to Kluke, kissing her cheek. I sighed, pulling my schedule out.

Shu came over to me. "So what class do you have 5th period?" I blinked and checked.

"English." I looked up at him. Shu nodded.

"Jiro! What freshmen classes have A lunch?" He yelled at him. I rose an eyebrow. _'How would he know?'_

"English, Science, Band, and Health. Why?" He looked at Shu.

"Because I wanted to know." He turned to me. "Jiro's class president of the sophomore class. You have A lunch."

I nodded and walked into the school. I begun looking for my brother. I spotted him, waving. He smiled and waved me over. I walke dover to him and Zola. "Hey!"

He smiled. "Hey." He was holding Zola's hand. He looked behind me and smiled. "Hey guys!"

I turned and saw the four I had met on the bus. Shu smiled. "Hey Marumaro! You know Marumira?"

He nodded "She's my little sister. Did you hear that Zola's cousin from England is here now?" I perked up. _'Cousin? From England?'_ I thought.

"Does he have a soulmate?" I asked. Zola shook her head.

"His parents sent him here because he was a 'disgrace'" Zola told me, making me smirk. She chuckled, smiling. "He has A lunch with me and Marumaro." She smiled. My smile widened.

"I have to go now." I left for my locker. I put my bag in there, grabbing my books. I then went to my first class, which was History. I got to the class room and sat down in the back of the class.

* * *

The bell rung and I went to my next class, which was Science. I got to the class room and sat in the middle, next to a guy with purple hair. _'He looks like a senior. Why is he in a freshmen class?'_ I poked him. He jerked, looking at me. _'Must of been asleep.'_ I thought. "Excuse me, sir? But it's the next class." He grunted and got up, leaving the room. I shrugged, turning to the teacher. The teacher started talking about physics.

* * *

After Science, I went to Maths. I went to sit down when someone tripped me. Daryell was leaving the classrom, smirking. I growled and got up, sitting in the back. When I sat down, I started rubbing my ankle.

* * *

After that class, I hobbled my way to Health class. I sat down in the front, waiting for class to start. The teacher droned on about what we were gonna learn. I blocked him out and started to daydream. After awhile, the bell rung and I went to my locker, putting my stuff away. I then went to the lunchroom. I saw Kluke waving me over. I went and sat down next to her. On her other side was Jiro, then Shu, and then Sahlia. Across from us was Marumaro, Zola, and A dark blonde haired boy. He had his hair in a ponytail and he was wearing a black shirt and a sports jacket. The jacket was red with white sleeves. He looked about as old as Zola, and kinda looked like her too. He had sky blue eyes, causing me to get lost in them. Zola was talking, but I wasn't paying attention until she kicked my sprained ankle. I yelped, rubbing the ankle, glaring at her. She smiled apologeticly. I sighed and stopped glaring at her. "Jibral, this is Marumira, Marumaro's sister." She introduced me to the blonde haired man.

I stuck my hand out to shake his. He smiled and shook my hand. "Hi."

"Hey." I lightly blushed at his british accent. I looked at his wrist, blinking at the plain moon tattoo. I felt him turn my wrist to look at mine, smiling.

"No soulmate?" I nodded at him, still blushing. _'God damnit, his accent is hot.'_ His smile widened, winking at me. I felt my cheeks heat up more. He chuckled softly, running a hand through his bangs. This caused me to blush even more, making me look at the ground. I felt him put his fingers under my chin and made me look up at him. "Don't hide that cute face, love." He winked again. I felt my face get hotter, positive that my blush was scarlet now. I then felt a small, soft burning on my wrist. I glanced at Jibral, and noticed him blinking at his wrist. I looked at my wrist and gasped. There was a curved line coming from my tattoo. I looked up at Jibral. grabbinghis wrist. He also had a curved line coming from the moon. I gasped, letting go of his wrist. He grabbed my hand and smiled brightly.

"Hey soulmate."

* * *

 **And that's it for Chapter 3! We finally met Jibral. See ya next time.**

 **~Kittylover23114**


	4. Cafeteria Drama

**Hey! You ready for chapter 4? I hope so.**

 **Trigger warning: There is talk of rape in this chapter. If this bothers you or you can't handle this topic, please turn away now. If you caqn bare through it, then you can read it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

I was staring at Jibral in disbelief. His happy expression suddenly changed to a confused one. "Marumira?" He squeezed my hand. I looked up at him, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"You don't know how happy I am right now." I wiped my eyes, smiling. He smiled back and squeezed my hand again. I squeezed back. I glanced at my brother, who was talking to Shu about football season. I sighed, looking back at Jibral. Jibral grabbed my hand and kissed the knuckles, causing me to blush. He laughed softly, making me kick his ankle. He winced, making me laugh. He laughed as well, smiling softly.

"Why would you wound this handsome man?" He said, joking. I smirked.

"Who said you were handsome?" I laughed as he put his hands on his chest, looking wounded.

"Oh how you wound me." He laughed softly. I smiled, laughing. He grabbed my hand and held it. I looked into his mesmerizing blue eyes. I jumped when I felt him caress my cheek. He laughed softly. "I didn't mean to scare you love." I blushed as his accent made my insides melt.

"Y-You didn't scare m-me." I stuttered as I felt my face get redder. He chuckled, moving to get up. I rose an eyebrow at him.

"We need to eat lunch love." I nodded, getting up as well. I limped next to him, hoping he didn't notice. I looked up at him, noticing the frown on his face. _'He did notice.'_ I sighed. "I'm fine, ya know." He blinked.

"No, you aren't. You're limping. What happened?" He looked at me, concerned.

"I tripped, I'll be fine." I smiled, and limped on. I felt him wrap an arm around me. He then helped me get in line for food.

"What would you like to eat?" He looked down at me. I smiled and pointed at the pepperoni pizza. He nodded and got two plates, one for him and one for me. I limped to get us milk when I ran into someone. I fell backwards, the food of this person falling on me.

"Oops." Daryell smirked down at me. I growled and tried to get up. Jibral came and helped me up. He glared at Daryell and growled at him. Daryell snorted and left.

"Are you alright?" I nodded. I tried to get the food off. I got a majority of it off when a jacket was thrown on mt head. I pulled it off and noticed it was Jibral's. "Wear it." He said, then went to sit down. I pulled the jacket on, following him. He sat down, putting my food in front of me as I sat down. I started eating my pizza, looking at him. He looked angry for some reason and it was making me worried. I followed to where he was looking, noticing he was staring at Daryell.

"Jibral, let it go." I grabbed his hand. He looked at back at me, sighing.

"Please, tell me if he hurts you, okay?" He looked at me with pleading eyes. I nodded, squeezing his hand. He smiled softly and went back to eating. I went back to eating as well, glancing at my wrist. My tattoo had another curved line coming from it. I smiled softly. I quickly finished my food and went to throw my plate away. I was tripped again and fell on my face. I got back up, glaring at Daryell, who was snickering.

"How brave does the guppy feel now?" He laughed, it echoing in the cafeteria, causing it to get quiet. I growled and kicked him.

"Asshole." I glared at him as he laughed. I saw Jibral walk over to me and helped me up. I noticed Daryell was glaring at him.

"This doesn't concern you." He said, his eyes narrowing. Jibral ignored him and looked at me.

"Are you alright?" I nodded, watching Daryell move towards us.

"Hey! I said this doesn't concern you." I noticed Jibral's expression harden, growling.

"It does when you hurt my soulmate." Jibral turned to look at him, glaring. Daryell growled, looking at me.

"You got lucky this time." He walked off. Jibral helped me up.

"You okay?" I nodded, his accent calming me down. He walked me back to our table, making sure I sat down alright.

"Mira, you okay?" Marumaro looked at me, worried. I nodded.

"Just a silly kid who thinks he's all high and mighty."

"Sis, Daryell is a bad kid. He's tried to rape 4 girls last year." I blinked, growling. "He came from Germany with this kid named Nathen, but he likes to be called Nene." I rose an eyebrow.

"He's probably a senior or has graduated." Zola piped up.

"Wait, does Nathen have purple hair?" They nodded. I sighed. "He still goes here. He fell asleep in his science class and didn't wake up until I poked him." They blinked. I felt Jibral grab my hand. I glanced at him, smiling. He smiled back. I was gonna say something, but the bell went off, causing me to close my mouth and head to English. I stopped at my locker, grabbing my English notebook, heading to class. I sat down in the back, waiting for class to start

* * *

I was in my last class, Art. I was packing up and putting my chair up. The bell rung and I went back to my locker, grabbing my backpack. I then was gonna head to the bus when a car honked at me. I jumped, looking at the car. Jibral waved me over. "Jump in!" He hollered over his truck's engine. I went over and got in. I looked ahead and saw Zola's car.

"Is she leading you to my house?" I looked at him as he nodded. I nodded, buckling my seat belt. He started following Zola's light blue Convertible. I watched Jibral driving, smiling. I watched the houses go by when the car stopped at my house. Zola was parked in the driveway, Jibral pulling up behind her. I unbuckled and got out of the truck. He came to my side and grabbed my bag. "I can carry that, ya know." I smiled softly. He smiled back.

"I know." He walked to the house, opening the door for me. I walked in, heading to the kitchen to get food.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed and read it. See ya next time, bye!**

 **~Kittylover23114**


	5. Mostly Fluff

**Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Welcome to CHAPTER 5! I know, I'm really hyper right now. Well, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Dragon.**

* * *

I was making a turkey sandwich when I felt arms wrap around me. I looked up at Jibral. He smiled and kissed my cheek. I blushed and moved to get a butterknife. I cut the sandwich in half and give one to Jibral. He tooked it and started eating, causing me to smile. I started eating my half of the sandwich. I felt him wrap an arm around my waist. I blinked, looking up at him. I busted up laughing at the face he was making. He had turkey coming out of his mouth and he looked crossed-eyed. He stopped and started laughing with me. I kissed his cheek. "Silly." I chuckled.

"But I'm your silly." He nuzzled my hair. I smiled softly and nuzzled his chest. His heartbeat was soothing and I was gonna fall asleep when I heard someone clear their throat. I jumped and looked at the kitchen doorway. Zola was leaning against it, smiling softly.

"Sorry. Am I interrupting something?" She smirked. I blushed, pulling away from Jibral. She chuckled. "Come on, I'm gonna help you withm your homework." She walked towards the living room. I followed, Jibral trailing behind me.

* * *

I was soon finished with my homework. I looked over at Jibral, who had fallen asleep. I muffled a laugh and covered Jibral in a blanket. Zola stretched.

"Well, I'm heading home." She kissed Marumaro's forehead.

He smiled. "See ya tomorrow." He then went upstairs. I waved as she left. I went over to Jibral. I lightly tapped him. He jumped up.

"Huh?"

"Zola left. If you want to head home, you can." I smiled. He shook his head, pulling me onto him. I blushed deeply.

"I'm pretty comfortable right here." He nuzzled the top of my head. This caused me to blush even more. He rose an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" He looked between me and Kluke, who was now talking to Jiro about something.

"Nothing, just something me and Kluke was talking about.

"O-Okay." He chuckled. He kissed the top of my head. I smiled softly, resting my head on his chest. I felt him kiss my head agian. I closed my eyes, slowly falling to sleep.

* * *

I yawned, slowly waking up. I opened my eyes, noticing that I was in my bed. I looked over at my nightstand. There was a peice of paper and my phone. I grabbed the note.

 _Marumira, you had fallen asleep, so I put you to bed. Also I put my number in your phone. Love you, Jibral._

I smiled, grabbing my phone. I checked the time. "5:30 am." I sighed. "Might as well get ready." I pulled the covers off me. I went to my closet, pulling out a dark blue medium length sleeved shirt. I put on a black skirt over some galaxy leggins. I grabbed my boots, bag, and phone, heading downstairs. I went into the bathroom, after setting my stuff down. I brushed my hair, pulling it into a braid. I brushed my teeth, then went downstairs. I walked into the kitchen, making myself some eggs to eat. After they were cooked, I put them on a plate and began to eat them. When I finished eating it was now 6:45. _"_ The bus be here soon." I said to myself. I went to put my phone in my bag when it went off. I checked my phone and I got a text from Jibral.

J: Hey, are you ready?"

I smiled, texting him back. I hit the send button.

M: Yes, why?

I waited for him to send me a message back. My phone went off, telling me that Jibral sent me another message.

J: Because I'm taking you to school.

After I had read the message, I heard his truck pull up and honk. I smiled, putting my boots on, grabbing my bag. I opened the door, heading out to his truck. He smiled at me. "Hey."

I smiled back. "Hi." I opened the truck door, getting in. I put my bag by my feet, buckling up. I put my arm on the arm rest. Jibral grabbed my hand, smiling. My smile widened. "Ya know, for someone whose from England, I didn't expect you to be driving a truck."

He chuckled. "Did you expect me to pull up in a Mustang or something like that?" I nodded, causing him to laugh. "I think trucks are better for me. It reminds me of a white horse, no?"

I blinked. "Huh, never really thought about them like that." That caused him to chuckle. The truck stopped. I looked and noticed that we were at the school. I sighed, looking at the truck's clock. _'7:15. The school doesn't open for another 30 minutes.'_ I thought to myself. I jumped when Jibral squeezed my hand. I looked at him, noticing his expression made him look pissed. I blinked. "Jibral, what's wrong?" I looked out the window and froze. Daryell was walking in front of the truck. I felt Jibral's hand tighten around mine. I looked up at him. I put my hand on his cheek, moving his face to look at me. "Jibral, relax." He took a deep breath, relaxing under my touch.

"Sorry, he just pisses me off." I nodded in understanding. He leaned into my hand, smiling softly. I smiled back, caressing his cheek.

"Are you okay now?" I asked, squeezing his hand. He nodded, squeezing my hand back.

"Let's go inside now." He let go of my hand, opening his door. I grabbed my bag , opening my door. I went over to him. "Marumira, I can't take you home today, I'm going to tryout for football with your brother and Shu." I nodded.

"I can head into town. I have work today, so I could walk to the cafe and you can pick me up from there." He nodded. I smiled. "Or I can watch, I don't have work until 6 pm." He blinked.

"You sure?" I nodded, smiling. He smiled back, grabbing my hand. We went inside the school. I let go of his hand to head to my locker, blowing him a kiss. He chuckled, going to his locker. I opened my locker, only for it to be shut by a blonde haired chick.

"Hey, what's your problem?" I glared as I started to open my locker again.

"So you're the bitch who's soulmate is tall, blonde, and British? Hmph, I've seen better. You don't deserve him, he should have been my soulmate, not yours." She was glaring at me, causing me to shrink back. _'She looks famil-oh shit.'_

I growled. "You're the bitch who tried to ruin my brother and Zola's relationship." I grabbed my books, then slammed my locker door shut. "If you even try to ruin mine and Jibral's relationship, I will roundhouse kick your ass." I left for my first class.

* * *

Soon it was time for lunch. I went to my locker, putting my stuff away, then grabbed my phone. I walked to the cafeteria, going to the table my brother was at. "Maro, I need your help."

He blinked. "What's wrong?"

"That girl who tried to ruin your's and Zola's relationship, ya know, Kabura?" He nodded. "Well, she might try to ruin my relationship with Jibral." I heard a growl and looked at the person next to Zola. Jibral was growling. "Jibral, are you okay?" I went and grabbed his hand. He stopped growling.

"S-Sorry." He mumbled out, causing me to worry.

"Let's go get lunch, okay?" I suggested, running my thumb across the top of his hand. He nodded, getting up. I let go of his hand so I could get next to him. After I was next to him, I grabbed his hand again. We got in line, while I was trying to comfort him. "Jibral, are you okay? What happened back there?"

"I saw Daryell, and I heard your conversation with Marumaro and it made me pissed and worried." He looked down at his hands. I frowned, making him look at me.

"I won't ever leave you, I promise." I smiled softly. He nodded, squeezing my hand. He looked at the wall. "Something is still bothering you, Jibral." I squeezed his hand. He sighed.

"I'm sorry that you got me as a soulmate." I glared at him and smacked him.

"Oww!" He jumped. "What was that for?"

"For thinking that I don't want you as my soulmate." I looked at him, frowning.

"I'm sorry." He looked down. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Don't ever think like that again, okay?" I smiled softly. He nodded, smiling. I held his hand, squeezing it. He squeezed it back.

"What do you want for lunch?" I pointed to the main lunch, which was toast, eggs, and sausage. He smiled, grabbing two plates, handing one to me. I went and got us milk, handing one to him. We went to sit down, standing close to each other. He sat down next to Zola, and I sat down across from him. We began eating. After we finished, Jibral grabbed our plates and threw them away. I smiled at him, but was poked by someone. I looked over and saw Kluke.

"Hi?"

"Sorry, but I was curious about something." I rose an eyebrow. "Do you happen to work at the Lago Cafe?"

I nodded. "Yeah, why?"

She smiled. "I knew I had seen you somewhere. I go in there all the time." I smiled.

"Really?"

She nodded. "I usually come in with a book." I smiled.

"So you're book girl that most of my coworkers talk about?"

She nodded. "So the gave me a nickname huh?" I nodded, giggling. I noticed Jibral had came back. He rose an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" He looked between me and Kluke, who was now talking to Jiro about something.

"Nothing, just something me and Kluke was talking about." I smiled. He nodded, grabbing my hand. I opened my mouth to say something, but I got scared and shut it again. _'Maybe some other time.'_ Soon after the bell rung, causing me to let go of Jibral's hand and head to English.

* * *

 **And that's it! So that was Chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed, leave a review, and I'll see ya next time. Bye!**

 **~Kittylover23114**


	6. Café Lago part 1

**Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter is really short. Hope you enjoy it anyways!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Dragon.**

* * *

I was waiting for the bell to ring in my art class, so the school day could end. The bell soon rung and I went to my locker. I put my books away and grabbed my bag. I went to find Jibral when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, looking at Jibral. "Hi."

"Hey. Ready to go?" I nodded, then he grabbed my hand, leading me to the football field. "You can sit in the bleachers while we do try outs, okay?" I nodded, heading up to the bleachers. As try outs began, I took out my sketchpad, flipping to a new page. I grabbed a pencil and began to sketch Jibral. I was half way done with the hair when my phone went off. I picked it up.

"Yes?" I answered the phone.

"Marumira, where are you?" It was mom. _'Shit, I forgot to tell her.'_

"I'm watching my soulmate try out for football." I waited for her answer when I heard a squeal.

"My baby finally found her soulmate, I'm so proud!" She sounded happy.

"Thanks mom, see ya later." I said bye and ended the call. I went back to drawing Jibral.

* * *

I was still drawing when I felt a prescence behind me. I looked up, seeing a smiling Jibral. I noticed that he was staring at the drawing. He smiled even more, causing me to blush. "That's really good, Marumira." He stated, kissing the top of my head. I blushed even more.

"T-Thanks." I stuttered out. He chuckled, grabbing my hand.

"Try outs are over, I made the team." He smiled brightly. I smiled softly.

"That's great! Did Shu and Marumaro make it as well?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled even more. "That's awesome!" He chuckled.

"Come on, let's get you to your job." I nodded. I put my sketchpad away, grabbing my bag. We walked to the truck, holding hands. He opened my door for me. I smiled, climbing in and buckling my seatbelt. He closed my door, walking over to his side. He got in and started the engine. He looked at me. "So where is this place?"

"It's right across from the park." He nodded, pulling out of the parking lot and went down to go through Waterline Drive.

"What is it called?" He sked, glancing at me.

"Café Lago." I said, looking outside. We eventually made it to the café, with 10 minutes to spare. I opened the door, waving. "If you want, you can come inside." He nodded, getting out after he turned the truck off. I went inside the diner, heading to the back to get ready. I put on my dark aqua uniform, along with the white knee high socks and aqua elbow high gloves. I put my black flats on and dark aqua waist apron. I grabbed one of my hair ties and put my hair in a bun, my bangs getting in my face. I pushed them out of my eyes and went back towards the café. I saw Jibral in a booth and went over to him. "Hey hun." He looked up at me, smiling.

"Well, don't you look beautiful." He continued to smile, a small blush on his face. I blushed.

"Thanks. Do you want something?" I smiled. He nodded, then turned as the door opened. I followed his gaze, blinking as I saw a horde of high schoolers rush in. One of them looked at me, smiling with creepy eyes. I turned away from him, going back to Jibral. He looked up at me.

"Can I just have a cola for now?" I nodded, writing it down.

"I'll get it to you soon." I went back to the bar to get Jibral his drink when I heard a whistle. I turned my head to the group of boys that had walked in. The one who grinned, I'm guessing the leader, waved me over. Every fiber in my body told me to stay away, but I have a job to do and I don't want someone else to get hurt if he plans to do something. I walked over, putting on a false smile. "Hello, what can I get ya?"

He smiled, creeping me out. "Maybe I could get you." That creeped me out, making me nervous.

"If you aren't gonna get anything, leave. We are not that type of astablishment." I said sternly, hoping he'll leave. The opposite happened. He grabbed my arm tightly, growling.

"What did you say to me?" He squeezed my arm, causing me to yelp.

"Let go!" I tried to tug my arm away, but his grip tightened. I was gonna yell again when someone wrapped their arms around me and pulled me away from him. The I felt them tighten their grip. I looked up and saw Jibral, who looked mighty angry. He let go of me and punched the man.

"Touch her again, and I'll do more than punch you." He growled out, scaring them into leaving.

"Thank you, Jibral." I sighed in relief. He smiled.

"No problem." His smile widened. "Now how about that soda?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. Again, sorry it was short. See ya next time. Bye!**

 **~Kittylover23114**


	7. Café Lago part 2

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you like it! I hope you enjoy chapter 7!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Dragon.**

* * *

I set Jibral's drink down in front of him. He looked up at me and smiled. "Thanks." I gave him a straw. He opened it and put it into the glass. He took a sip, looking at me. I smiled softly.

"Call me over when you want something to eat." He nodded, as I went to help an elderly couple with their order.

* * *

I was giving the elderly couple their food when I heard a whistle. I looked back, looking at Jibral. He nodded at me, smiling. I smiled back, setting the food down in front of the couple. I walked over to Jibral, pulling my notepad out. "Well?"

"Can I have a burger?" He asked nicely. I nodded, writing it down.

"Do you want fries with it?" I asked. He nodded. I wrote it down. I walked over to the order rack and put it on. "Need a burger with fries, Guru!" Guru-Guru nodded, taking the order slip and started making the food. I went back to waitressing the other costumers.

* * *

Jibral's food had just got done as I walked back to the counter to drop the empty plates of other costumers off. I picked up his food and went to his booth, giving it to him. He smiled at me. I smiled back, setting his food down. "Enjoy." I smiled brightly. He smiled more. I went back to working.

* * *

I went back to the backroom. I changed out of my uniform. I put my clothes on, then grabbed my bag. I went out to Jibral, clocking out. I glanced at the clock. '9:10 pm.' I looked at Jibral. I grabbed his hand, the walked out. I got into the truck, looking at Jibral. He smiled at me, turning the car on. I grabbed one of his hands. He squeezed it and pulled out of the parking lot. He followed my directions to get to my house form the cafe. He parked the truck in front of my house. I smiled at him. "See you tomorrow." I said, grabbing my bag. He nodded.

"See ya." He smiled as I closed the door. I waved as he drove down the street. I walked into the house, blinking at my mom, who was right in front of the door. She pulled me into a hug.

"Oh, my baby girl is growing up so fast." She squeezed me, causing my to laugh softly.

"Mom, you do know you have 2 other daughters, right?" I smirked.

"I know. Kinda hard to forget when your last 3 children are triplets." She let go of me, smiling. "So... tell me more about your soulmate." i smiled softly, sitting on the couch. She sat next to me.

"He's so nice. He's from the UK, so he has an accent. He's the perfect gentleman. He's Zola's cousin, his hair is such a pretty golden blonde, and his eyes. Oh gods, his eyes are so deep and such a beautiful blue." I sighed dreamily, causing Mom to giggle.

"You've fallen, and you've fallen hard." I looked at her, giggling to myself.

"I guess I have. Well, I'm gonna work on my homework and then head to bed." I got up, heading to the stairs.

"Okay. Goodnight, dear." She went to her room, which is downstairs.

"Goodnight, mom." I opened my bedroom door, heading to my desk. I grabbed my homework, working on it.

* * *

I finished my homework, yawning. I got up, changed into a tanktop and pajama pants. I crawled into bed, turning off my lights.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter! See ya next time! Bye!**

 **~Kittylover23114**


End file.
